Forgetting How To Fly
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: 'They had tried to brake, they had tried to stop the car but it had been too late.' Not Starship related but about the StarKids themselves. Requested by TearsOfaClown :')
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I know I said I'd start putting up requests next week but I just started writing this one and I quickly realised it'd be longer than a oneshot so I'm putting this up early :')_

_This was requested by the lovely TearsOfaClown, I know you asked for a oneshot but it was getting too long so you get a multi-chapter story! Yay! :D_

_And also…AVPSY! Have any of you read the script and or heard the songs?! I'm currently listening to them as I write this :D_

_I do not own most of the characters; they are based on members of Team StarKid. I do however own the characters of Kate and Amy._

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes and looked around. She was staring up at the night sky. There were screams and shouts all around her but they were so mixed up that she couldn't make out what anyone was saying. Smoke was billowing from somewhere to her left and she looked and saw a car with its bonnet on fire. She knew she had to move but she couldn't, she couldn't feel anything at all. Lauren started to panic but this was bad as she quickly realised she was having trouble breathing. Her breaths were shallow and she could hear a wheezing as she breathed in. What had happened?

Her vision was blurring slightly as she couldn't catch her breath but she still saw a figure appear over her. Who was that? She didn't recognise them as they knelt down and looked into her eyes.

'My name's Amy, I'm a doctor. Can you hear me?'

Lauren opened her mouth to answer but all she could do was make a tiny  
squeak.

'Okay sweetie. Don't worry; the emergency services are on their way. I'm just going to hold your head still whilst we wait for them.'

A moment later Lauren felt Amy's warm hands on either side of her head. Her hands were over her ears so the deafening noise around her didn't sound as bad anymore. But why was she holding her head? Lauren tried to remember what she had been doing before but all she could remember was waking up on the cold, hard ground.

Jamie slowly came round but wished she hadn't. She was in some much pain. Her head was pressed against the window and as she moved it she felt her hair was wet with blood.

'Jaime?'

She slowly turned her head, wincing at the pain in her neck and saw Denise. Her face was pale and it sounded like she was hyperventilating from shock.

'Deeds, just breathe. Here, take my hand.'

She slipped her hand into Denise's. But it was only then she noticed what was behind Denise. Through her smashed window, Jaime was looking right into a truck grill. All around the door the metal of the car was twisted in on itself. Jaime was getting a very uneasy feeling as she slowly looked at Denise's other arm.

'Deeds are you injured?'

'I can't move my arm.'

Denise choked as she spoke. The pain in her arm was sending her dizzy. A twist of metal had trapped it against the door and was cutting painfully into her arm. She looked into the front of the car, the air bags had inflated so Brian and Joe didn't seem that injured. Denise could hear them breathing. But there had been a 5th person in the car.

'Jaime, where's Lauren?'

She saw Jaime's eyes widen with shock as she realised. Lauren had been sat in the middle of them and now she wasn't. Denise suddenly became aware of the wind that was blowing into the car. She turned and saw the front windscreen had been completely smashed.

'She hadn't been wearing a seatbelt.'

Jaime's blood ran cold as she spoke allowed the statement. And it ran colder still as she realised what had smashed the windscreen. Lauren must have been thrown through it on impact. So she was somewhere outside. Jaime turned her attention to looking through the windscreen in the hopes she could see Lauren. But they were facing the metal barrier that marked the edge of the highway. She didn't think to look out of her window.

Even though Amy had her hands over Lauren's ears, Lauren could still make out sirens in the distance and they were getting louder. It scared Lauren that she couldn't feel anything below her neck. And she couldn't move anything, for the past 5 minutes she had been trying to move her fingers and nothing.

'I can see the ambulances coming, you'll be okay soon.'

She could hear people around her and some stopped to look at her before dashing away. Lauren had tried to stop looking at them as she didn't like the looks some of them were giving her. Someone close by was screaming loudly, it sounded like a woman but Lauren couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was coming from. She thought she could make out someone crying too. However she came out of her thoughts as she heard Amy speak.

'No Kate! Get back in the car! Mommy needs to help this lady.'

Lauren turned her eyes and could just make out a little girl stood a way off. She was dressed in pyjamas and her blonde hair was falling about her shoulders in complete disarray.

'Mommy, what's wrong with her?'

Her voice sounded so innocent but it still made Lauren panic slightly. How bad were her injuries? Why couldn't she feel them?

'She needs to go to the hospital, just like you did when you hit you head in the park.'

'What's all the red stuff on her clothes?'

Lauren felt Amy's hands tense as Kate spoke. Red stuff? Was she bleeding? How bad was it? She could feel herself panicking but as she tried to gulp in air, it felt like her lungs weren't working properly. She was making a squeaking sound as she was breathing and they were getting closer and closer together as she tried to get any air into her lungs.

'I know it's hard but you need to try and calm down. Are you having trouble breathing? Blink twice if you are.'

She did as Amy asked and Lauren felt her rub her forehead reassuringly. It felt so strange as to Lauren, it felt like she was just a head. Every touch and movement on her head she could feel just fine but other than that, nothing. She watched as Kate came closer.

'Kate, it'll be safer for you in the car.'

'No Mommy, I wanna stay and help you help the lady.

And with that she sat down next to Lauren, she tried to smile as Kate smiled down at her. Lauren watched as Kate looked at the scene around her. She wondered what she could see. Some of it seemed to shock her as she saw her little mouth fall open.

'Kate, why don't you hold her hand?'

Finally she looked back at her mom and nodded. Lauren waited to feel the little girl's hand slip into hers but the feeling never came.

'Mommy she's really cold.'

'I know sweetie, Kate do you have your blanket? Put it over her, we need to keep her warm.'

For the first time Lauren noticed a pink, worn blanket that Kate was holding in her free hand. She watched Kate throw it over her. Was she really cold? She didn't feel it.

'Was the lady hit by a car?'

'I don't think so, I think she came out of a car.'

Lauren suddenly remembered how she'd gotten here. She remembered Joe had been driving and then suddenly a car had rammed into the back of them. The force from that and Joe breaking had thrown them all forward but Lauren hadn't stopped like the others had, the windscreen had smashed as she'd hit it but still she hadn't stopped, until she hit the ground.

'But Mommy, how did she get out the car?'

'Sometimes in an accident, the crash is so big that people fly out of their cars.'

'She flew? Is she a fairy? She's pretty enough to be a fairy.'

She laughed to herself, although it wasn't much of a laugh. She loved the innocence children had, sometimes in situations like this that was exactly what you needed. Her eyes met Amy's and she saw she was smiling.

'She's just a little fairy whose forgotten how to fly.'

Lauren carried on looking up at Amy as she looked to her left. She was aware of more people around her and then suddenly an ET was crouching next to her.

'Do you know which car she's come from?'

Lauren looked from the ET to Amy. The ET seemed to be examining her but she couldn't feel anything.

'I don't know, I was a few cars behind the crash.'

'Do we know her name?'

'I don't think she can speak, she's having trouble breathing.'

She watched the ET nod before looking at her. Lauren tried to say her name but nothing more than a croak came out. She kept on opening and closing her mouth.

'Don't try and speak, I'm just going to check you for ID.'

The ET moved over her and searched her pockets. But Lauren knew it was hopeless, all her ID was in her purse which she presumed was still in the car. After a moment she heard the ET sigh.

'We need a spinal board over here!'

Lauren looked up at Amy and at Kate who was now stood looking over her mom's shoulder. She was scared. Why couldn't she feel anything? Had something happened to her back? She tried not to think about it.

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief as a fire fighter opened her door.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah I think so.'

He nodded and then Jaime saw him look past her and at Denise. Denise's face was pastely white and her breathing was still very fast. Jaime knew their main concern was cutting Denise out. She looked back around as an ET appeared.

'Hi, my name's Clara, what's yours?'

'Jaime.'

'Okay Jaime we need to put a neck brace on you.'

She nodded and held still as the ET attached it. Jaime knew a spinal board would come next as that's what happened at a car crash but the thought still scared her. It was then she remembered Lauren, if she'd been thrown from the car she was probably in a worse state than them.

'We had someone else in the car, I think she went through the windscreen.'

'Okay, we'll try and find her, what's her name?'

'Lauren.'

Joe's ears pricked up at the sound of Lauren's name. The road had been icy and the car behind them had been travelling too fast. He had started to break as he could see break lights up ahead but the car behind hadn't been able to break in time and had hit into them and shot them forward like a cannonball. Joe had rammed his foot on the brake but then he'd sensed movement to his right. Something had hurtled through the gap in the seats and crashed through the windscreen. Lauren. He watched in almost slow motion as she hit off the bonnet and flew through the air. He couldn't remember if she'd screamed, he didn't think she had as it had all happened so fast. He'd pulled the wheel full lock to the right so they wouldn't hit her but that was when they were hit by the truck.

He looked around as his door opened and someone started deflating the airbags. He couldn't quite remember when they had been triggered but it was obviously after Lauren had gone through the windscreen. Once the airbag was gone he felt a little calmer, he could breathe properly now. His neck hurt but other than that he was okay.

'Sir what's your name?'

'Joe.'

'Okay Joe, we're bringing you out first okay?'

'Okay.'

The ET then fitted a neck brace and undid Joe's seatbelt before they all prepared to pull him onto a spinal board.

* * *

_A/N: So how was that? Please review as reviews make me happy and I do my happy dance. I hope you didn't find it too sad._

_Are you sat there thinking, man, I wish Don'tForgetTheNotes would write me something? Well I will! Just send me your ship and prompt requests and I'll write a oneshot or even a multi-chapter story! I take StarKid, Harry Potter, Glee, YouTube and Doctor Who requests. :D BYE_!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello! So I was going to update last night but there was a powercut XD anyho…THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! :D_

_And to everyone who reviewed HAVE SOME COOKIES!_

_This was all started for the lovely TearsOfaClown! :')_

_TearsOfaClown: Glad you like it! And aww really? This is actually one of my favourite things I've written :D_

_P0tterFanatic: Haha FEELS! Thank you! And I will get on with your requests :D_

_1katiemariee: Glad you like it! I really like this fic at the moment and cool! :D_

_dance-sing-live: Thank you! Hehe :')_

_Littlestarkiddie: Aww thanks! And haha erm yeah, seeing as I know you as Littlestarkiddie that may be a little hard XD_

_Peaceful Sunrise: SORRY! HUGGLES! And thank you! :')_

_Princessmag: Thanks! And there may be…._

_Amy Lou Who: AWW! COME HERE AND LET ME LOVE YOU! And I will try and keep them safe but a lot of the time I just sit down and let the story go where ever it wants. And in regards to your request…all I can say if wait until the Incoming sequel :')_

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: Well here's an update! :') thank you!_

_Guest: Aww thank you! And well here's the next part!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at a purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

* * *

'We've got a lady in one of the cars saying they've lost a female passenger who they suspect went through the windscreen.'

Lauren opened her eyes as she heard a voice above her. The lack of enough oxygen was giving her headache. She had an oxygen mask on now but she was still finding it hard to breathe. The owner of the voice appeared to be a police officer. Someone in a car was looking for a person, could that be her friends?

'We've been unable to identify this lady, did they say who they were missing.'

'They said she's called Lauren.'

It was her friends. Lauren croaked out the smallest of noises but it was still enough to get the attention of the people around her.

'Sweetie are you Lauren? Blink twice for yes.'

'Okay Lauren, we're going to take you to the hospital. We just need to prepare you for the journey.'

Lauren showed she understood before looking up at Amy. She smiled down at her reassuringly and Lauren tried to smile back. The police officer stayed watching.

'Lauren? I just need to rip your shirt to examine you okay?'

She made eye contact with the ET and blinked twice. The ET moved over her and set to work.

'Mommy you said we had to keep her warm, won't she get cold? And they've ruined her pretty shirt.'

'They need to examine Lauren to find out what her injuries are'

Before Kate could answer the ET winced. Lauren watched as Kate's eyes widened with shock at what she could see.

'Kate go back to the car.'

'But Mommy!'

'Please Kate!'

Lauren kept eye contact with Kate and saw a tear roll down her face. However she was surprised as Kate came closer to her and knelt down beside her. She leant right over Lauren and kissed her on her forehead. Her hair tickled her chin as she pulled away.

'Don't worry Lauren, the doctors are going to help you fly again and you can keep my blanket because you need it more than I do.'

Lauren smiled up at the little girl and saw a sparkle in her eyes, and then Kate was gone.

'I've been trying to separate her and her blanket for a year now.'

Amy was shocked Kate had just so easily given up her blanket but she couldn't think long about it as she was really concerned about Lauren. The ET had had to cut her shirt as glass from the windscreen had torn through it and gone into her stomach. Some pieces were pretty big and glinted in the light coming from around them. She had already lost a lot of blood and Amy had wanted to try and put pressure on the wounds when she'd first arrived but she knew holding Lauren's head still was more important as there was a rather alarming curve to her neck, as if it was broken. She had bad bruising to her rib cage too. Amy looked up and shared a look with the ET. Surely Lauren most be in pain?

'Okay Lauren, I'm going to press parts of your stomach and rib cage and I want you to blink twice if you feel any pain.'

She looked down at the petite built brown haired woman. Her large brown eyes were staring up at the sky and were wide open. Amy could see they were full of fear and she was being very brave but still she saw a tear escape her eye. A moment later the ET started to press Lauren's stomach. It was painful to even look at all the cuts and bruises and yet it seemed Lauren couldn't feel them.

'Can you feel any pain there?'

She frowned as she watched Lauren blink once for no. The ET had been pressing a rather large bruise on the side of her rib cage. To Amy the bruising looked like the result of broken ribs, Lauren should be in agony and yet nothing. Amy looked up and saw the ET was giving her a worried look.

'Lauren, I'm just going to take your shoes off.'

Lauren blinked a response. Should she be feeling pain? The only pain she could feel was in her head. Little specs of glass must have grazed her head and it felt like there were tiny pinpricks across her face. She was scared something terrible had happened but right now she refused to let her mind believe it. A few seconds later she heard the ET unlacing her boots and pulling them off but she couldn't feel it. Tears fell from her eyes as she finally accepted what had probably happened. Her back or neck was broken.

'Lauren, tell me if you can feel my hand.'

She blinked once for no. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't feel her legs or her arms so the damage had to be pretty high. She watched as the ET moved up to her shoulders. Their eyes were full of worry and Lauren had to look away.

'Can you feel my hand now?'

She couldn't, there was nothing. Oh God. She was paralyzed. This time she didn't blink but the fresh tears seemed to be enough to tell the ET.

'I need a spinal board here now! I have a suspected serious spinal breakage!'

Brian looked up as he heard someone shout from somewhere in the crash site. They were all being treated as if they had suspected neck and back injuries but that was because of the risk of whip lash. If there was someone out there who they actually thought had broken some part of their spine, then he prayed to God it wasn't Lauren. The cop had come back and said they'd found Lauren but hadn't told them what her injuries were. They fact they hadn't been told made Brian nervous.

He and Denise were the only ones left in the car now. The ETs had been quick to take Jaime and Joe out and Brian guessed they were now on their way to hospital. However with their side of the car being blocked by the truck, they had to take the roof of the car off to give the ETs enough space to work. Whilst they waited for the fire fighters to start sawing through the car, Brian had already been given morphine and he needed it, they were pretty sure the force of the truck hitting had broken his shoulder. He could hear an ET talking quietly to Denise in the back, he couldn't make out what she was saying but her voice was still calming. Brian hated waiting and this waiting was the worse. Finally he saw two fire fighters walking around to his side of the car carrying a large electric saw. And ET put a pair of safety goggles over his eyes and then shielded him with a heat proof heat. At least he wouldn't have to watch it, although there was no way of stopping himself from hearing the high pitched sound as the saw started through the metal.

More people had gathered around Lauren as they all prepared to slip a spinal board underneath her. Amy had finally let go of her head as the ETs had fitted a neck and head brace. Without her hands to comfort her, Lauren suddenly felt so alone. She wanted to see her friends but she guessed they were all already at the hospital. Why hadn't she put on her seatbelt? That one small action would have changed everything, but it was too late to think about that now. She hadn't out it on and it wasn't like she could go back in time and change that. There were five people now knelt around her including two ETs and Amy. Lauren looked at the other two people; they were both people who had stopped to help after they had seen the crash. There was so much noise around her. Sirens, people shouting and from somewhere close by, the sound of a saw. Were they sawing someone out of a car? She hoped they were okay. The pain wasn't as bad in her head anymore, she managed to communicate to them the fact that although she couldn't feel any pain in her body, the pain in her head was terrible. They had given her morphine so everything seemed a little fuzzy now, she was so tired. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes someone would gently tap her face until she opened her eyes again. Did they think she'd never wake up again?

'Okay, everyone ready?'

She watched as Amy and the other two people moved closer to her. The two ETs were on her left side and early Lauren had seen they had brought a spinal board in. A man had stretched one arm across her and she guessed he was going to pull her onto her side.

'On three…one, two, three.'

Lauren was suddenly looking sideways at the crash scene. She only saw it for a few seconds before they laid her back onto her back on the spinal board. However it had been long enough to see everything. The closest car to her was facing the highway barrier and a truck had crashed into the other side of it. She recognised that car. It was Joe's car. Both the doors on the side facing her were open and the seats seemed empty. But the fire fighters were in the process of sawing through the metal to take the roof off. So some of her friends must be inside. Brian and Denise had been sat on that side. She hoped they weren't too badly injured.

A moment later she sensed she was being lifted up and then they were carrying her. As they walked she looked up at the sky. To say there was so much light from all the flood lights the emergency services had brought in, she could still see so many stars. It was such a clear night, the perfect night for stargazing. Her felt her breath catch as she saw a star shoot across the sky. Wow. She'd never seen a shooting star before, it was so beautiful and Lauren felt a tear escape her eye. Finally she was looking at the ceiling of the ambulance as they lifted her into her. She seemed to be on a gurney as she was at a height. However Lauren suddenly felt so sad, it felt like those stars were almost a last ray of hope for her. And without them, there was nothing left. She looked up as Amy appeared over her.

'Sweetie, I have to go now, but I'm coming to the hospital. I just can't leave Kate here.'

Lauren looked up at Amy, she was so thankful to her. They had met in the worse circumstances and yet Lauren knew she had met one of the most caring people she would ever meet. She smiled at her and Amy smiled back before climbing out of the ambulance and in the next moment, she heard the ambulance doors slam shut and then the siren started. As they drove Lauren found herself just staring into space. She could hear the ET speaking but she sounded so far away.

Lauren was too deep in her own mind to hear her, she'd never walk again. Her lungs were still screaming for oxygen so she guessed they had been affected too. She might spend the rest of her life in a hospital. Her mind started to drift towards thinking of that film, Million Dollar Baby. No. Right now that was probably the worst thing to think about. Although she did think about it. The girl in that film had broken her neck and she had lost all feeling and movement too. Lauren felt herself start to panic, she would NOT think of the ending of that film. She instead began to think of her friends. How was she meant to tell them? How was she meant to tell her parents? Well she guessed someone else would tell them but what would it be like facing them? She didn't think she'd be able to.

'Don't worry, you're going to get the best possible care at the hospital.'

She glanced at the ET and saw the woman was smiling. She had a warm smile and it did calm her a little but she knew this calmness was only temporarily shielding her true thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like this! BYE!_


End file.
